Switch, Memories, Body Snatching
by Kate Ryou
Summary: Things get a little weird days before Seto's wedding. Joey gets dragged into the trouble. Based on role play storyline. SetoxOC JoeyxOC


I know I post more stories then I update, but this one is actually getting pretty long.

Well this one is based on the role playing story me and my friend are doing. So things are a little weird. Asks questions and I'll try to answer them the best I can.

**Summary: **Things get a little weird days before Seto's wedding. Joey gets dragged into the trouble. Based on role playing storyline. SetoxOC JoeyxOC

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Yugioh characters. I only own mine own and the plot line to this.

* * *

Seto sat on the couch in the living staring at the floor. His head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He blew at the hair that fell into his face. He should have seen this coming. He should have known that things were to quiet for to long. Blonde lockes fell back into his eyes. He shouldn't have touched anything in her room. Well atleast Joey hadn't discovered what had happened yet. Here he was again trapped within the body of his cousin. He got up and headed upstairs. Everyone had went out for the day to do random things before the wedding. He had decided to stay home and rest a bit.

He placed his hands in his pockets. He was going to wake the lazy bum that was now resting happily in his body. 'I'm not putting the wedding off again. If I have to marry her in this body then so be it. I can't put her through the wait again.' He thought to himself as he reached the top of the stairs. He sighed as he headed to Joey's room. "I need ta see if my tux will fit dis body. Damn I hope so." He had gotten use to being in Joey's body. Yet that still didn't make it any more pleasant.

He came to Joey's room and just walked in. He went over to the bed and looked at the sleeping body. Either he slept weird or Joey did, but he shook his head gently and cleared his throat. "Joey ya gotta get up. We need ta talk 'bout somethin."

Joey's response was him pulling the sheets over his head and turning over. "Leave me alone. I don't want to get up." He then tried to get back to sleep.

"Joey, I'm serious. Ya need ta get up bro. We got a problem." His voice being that of Joey's and he couldn't do anything about it. His body didn't move. He sighed and kicked the sleeping body. "I said up."

Joey rolled out of bed hitting the nightstand as he fell to the floor. He yelped in pain and stood straight up. "What hell is your problem?! Can't you see that some people are trying to sleep?!" He didn't realize he was talking to his own body yet.

Seto winced when Joey's head hit the nightstand. When Joey stood there was a pretty bad cut there. He ignored Joey's shouting and went over to him. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his bathroom. He started searching for band aids.

Joey stared at him wondering what he was doing. Then he saw his reflection out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked at it full force. His eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. He then looked back at the other person. He blinked now realizing that this person was himself. "Kaiba?"

Seto turned back to him and nodded. He went back over to Joey and rubbed the bleeding spot clean with a tissue. Then he rubbed a bit of alcohol on the spot. He saw Joey wince at it and smirked a bit. "Dun be such a big baby 'bout it." He then placed the band aid over the spot. "Sorry 'bout dat."

Joey looked back at the mirror. He moved a bit of brown hair to look at the band aid. "It's okay. So how long are we stuck like this? Hopefully not to long seeing as you're getting married soon." He saw the rather depressed look on Seto's face, well his face.

He sat on the toilet and placed his head in his hands. He sighed deeply. "Dis is my fault. I touched somethin in Kate's room dat I shouldn't have. Well reguardless of who's body I'm in I'm gettin married in a few days." He didn't look to happy about it though.

"Kaiba cheer up. You really want to marry her, don't you?" He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "This should be a joyous time for you."

Seto looked at him and sighed. "How would ya feel if dis happened to ya shortly before your wedding?"

Joey thought a moment and then replied. "Well when you put it that way..." He rubbed Seto's head. "Still try not to be so gloomy. At least you are still human."

He closed his eyes a moment then stood up. "What if we couldn't go back to our bodies?" He opened his eyes and looked at Joey, waiting for a reply.

Joey blinked a few times confused by the question. "Why do you ask that?"

He looked elsewhere and slouched a bit. His hands going into his pockets. "Cause when I realized I changed into ya I went to a mirror and stared at it long an' hard. Normally when dis happens we can still see ourselves in our eyes. I stared an' stared an' couldn't see it." Tears lined his now golden eyes. There was no trace of Seto Kaiba in them.

He sighed and walked back to the bedroom. He dropped down onto his bed. He watch Seto enter back into the room. "Would that mean I'd have to become you to run Kaiba Corp in public? I don't think I can do that Kaiba."

"Ta be honest, ya might not have a choice. I'll help ya in whatever way I can, but telling the public dat we've switched bodies will raise unwanted questions and what not." He didn't like thinking about it. Much less did he like talking about it. He went to the window and stared out it. "Da gang should be home soon."

Joey stood up again and went over to the mirror on his dresser. He stared at the face that was reflected back at him. "You mean I'll have to get use to seeing your face staring back at me?" There was no reply from Seto. "Hey Kaiba?"

After a few moments he spoke up. "I'll be in my room." He then walked out of Joey's room and headed toward his own.

After a moment of standing in silence he headed downstairs. As Joey came to the bottom the stairs the girls came home. He stood there and watched them. He wondered if they could tell that he was Joey and not Seto. His eyes looked at Kate and then Christy. His eyes staring at the Asian girl hopefully.

Kate was the one that actaully came to him happily. She tilted her head. "You okay sweety?" She rubbed his cheek. "Everything alright my love?"

Joey looked down at her. 'Well guess they can't see me in here.' He held her away from him. "You can't tell, can you?" His eyes full of sadness.

Kate was confused as Chirsty and Ines came over to him. "Can't tell what Seto? What's going on?"

"I guess not." He looked at Christy again. "It's me, Joey."

The three girls eyes widen. "Joey? Didn't your eyes stay the same when you changed with Seto?" Christy said dropping the things she was holding.

He slowly nodded his head as his arms fell to his sides. Kate stepped away from him. "Joe, where's Seto?"

Christy quickly went to Joey and wrapped her arms around him. Joey held her close. "Kaiba went to his room. He isn't to thrilled about this either."

"Alright Joey." She ran up the stairs and headed for Seto's room.

"I'm going to go to my house and look for a book that might help them go back to where they belong." Ines said as she turned and left.

"Thanks Ines." Joey rested his cheek on Christy's head. "I don't want to be stuck in his body."

"I know sweety. Hopefully Ines will find something to help you two." She gently began to cry against him. "Fate just loves to test you two."

Kate came to Seto's room and walked in. "Sweety?" She saw Joey's body sitting at the open window. He was sitting on the sill with one leg hanging out. He was staring up at the sky. She went over to him placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seto?"

He turned his head and looked at her. Tears were falling from his face. "Hey there kitten." He rubbed the tears away. "We are stuck like dis, aren't we?"

She stared into his now golden orbs missing his blue ones. "Well I'm not really sure, but more than likely. There is no sign of you in these eyes." She placed a hand on his cheek. "What are you going to do if you do stay like this?"

"Well I'm still gonna make ya my wife. Joey will hafta take over Kaiba Corp public affairs." He stared into her eyes wishing there was something she could do to fix this.

"You dun want the public to know about this? You really dun have a choice sweety." Kate gently kissed his forehead. "You have to do something so everyone knows that you are you and not Joe." She went over to his bed and sat down. She pat the spot next to her.

He got up and joined her. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Do I hafta?" He whined a bit.

She placed her arm around him. She played with his hair. "Well to stay you then yeah."

He looked at her. "Do ya know how I can do dat without havin ta reveal my entire home life?" His head still rested on her shoulder.

She thought about it a moment. "Well a bug in your virtual pod? Like a new upgrade you were testing or something." She thought out loud.

He sat up and looked into her eyes. "Ya know dat could work. Stage a accident of some sort. Maybe a fire or explosion. Somethin dat will get rid of da evidence dat we coulda staged it." He went into thought of how it could work.

She smiled seeing that he wasn't miserable anymore. "Is there a warehouse that Kaiba Corp doesn't use somewhere?"

His eyes lit up as if it were Christmas morning. "Why yes dere is. Yet I'll need ta hack inta my own company and make it look like I've been usin da place for a while. Dis could be fun." He smiled and then kissed Kate deeply. "Thank you my love."

She blushed deeply as he went to stand. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her. Her lips crushed against his own. They were lost in the love they had for each other. Kate laid back on the bed and Seto on top of her. Their lips never parting from each other. Seto ran his fingers through her hair. Kate placed her hands under Seto's shirt and on his chest. Her hands running along his body. Their lips parting but the passion still between each other. They started to pull off each others clothes. They didn't notice that the bedroom door was partically open.

Joey was heading to Seto's room to see if he was doing alright. He noticed that the door was open so he walked in. "Hey Kai..." He wasn't prepared to see Seto making out with Kate in his body. He turned his back to them and cleared his throat. "Glad to see you are doing fine cousin."

Seto's voice, which was now Joey's, spooked the two lovers. Kate, being down to her bra and panties, quickly pulled blankets over her after the two broke. Seto got up off her quickly and stood. He was shirtless and that was it. He turned bright red but didn't say anything. He rubbed the back of his head.

Joey gave them another moment before he faced them. "Not in my body a whole day and you already trying to get into Kate's pants? What the hell Kaiba?! Of all people I thought you'd have some restraint. Damn it Kaiba!" He looked just as angry as he sounded.

Seto tilted his head down looking at the floor. His blonde hair shadowing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinkin. I just kinda went wit it, ya know? I love her. 'sides isn't dis my body now?" He still didn't look at him. His hormones had got the better of him.

Joey sighed and closed his eyes. "That's no excuse Kaiba. It's still my body. I wanted to do it in my body!" He looked somewhat hurt now. "This isn't what I wanted to happen."

"I feel da sameway. Yet do ya not want me ta have fun wit my wife after the weddin?" He looked over at the new owner of his body.

Joey looked elsewhere in the room. "I guess you have a point. I really can't spoil your good time. It's just odd to think about though. Someone else having sex in your body." He sighed.

Kate sat up holding the blankets around her. "We have thought of a way to keep your identity even in your current body. Would that make you a little happier?"

Joey looked at her a bit confused. "Really? How? Because as we all know we really don't want me running Kaiba Corp in any way." He chuckled about it. "What's your idea though?"

Seto smiled a bit. "Well ya helping me test a new version ta my virtual pods. Yet somethin happened an' we escape with our lives. It'll be risky an' we might getta lil burned, but it'll be worth it ta keep our identities. Dun ya think?" Seto asked as he went over to Joey. He led Joey from the room so Kate could get dressed again. He closed the door behind him.

"I guess so Seto, but what if we do change back to normal? How could we explain that?" The two of them walked a little bit to Seto's office.

Seto sat at his desk and started up his laptop. "Side effects of da bug dat was in da system. Somethin I didn't see before da test. Dat will explain both da switch an' if we change back." He logged into his personal account in Kaiba Corp.

After Kate got dressed she went and picked up a photo album and sat at the window. She started looking at the photos. Most were of either her and Seto, just Seto, or just her. She sighed deeply. "He doesn't stay like this to long, but who knows how long he will be." She tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. She stopped at one picture that she loved. The first picture that Seto actually smiled with her. "I'll miss this you. I wish I knew how long you are going to be stuck in Joe's body. You are going to change a bit even if you dun want too." She took a deep breath and weep quietly to herself.

"Kate? You in here?" Ines asked from the doorway. She looked in and saw her at the window. "You okay?" She went over to her.

Kate looked at the younger girl. "Yeah. I'm gonna miss the old him though." She wiped the tears away and closed the photo album. "The worst thing being we almost did, you know, and Joey walked in." She placed her hands on her face.

Ines' eyes widen and then she smiled. "You love him Kate. You love Kaiba no matter what happens." She gave her friend a hug.

Kate hugged her back. She tensed up angerly and threw the photo album at the floor. "I dun want photos of me marrying Joe. Even if it is still Seto."

Ines looked at her and then at the photo album. It had opened to a page of Seto and her kissing. It was night and fireworks were going off in the background. Ines remembered that night. Seto had finally admitted his love to her. She picked the book up. "I can see why you'd be upset. You are use to him this way. It would seem a little weird to be telling him you love him when he is the body of another."

A few tears leaked from Kate's eyes. "I would like to show wedding pictures off to those who dun know everything about us. Yet pictures with Joe instead of Seto would confuse people." She played with her shirt.

"I see why you are upset. We really need to fix this, but nothing I found would help them. We don't even know how it happened." She sighed and rubbed Kate's back. "What are we going to do in public? Everyone by now knows that you are Kaiba's girl."

"We have that covered already. To the public their switch will be due to a bug in a test of an upgrade for the virtual pods. We might need you to help set fire to the place and distroy what ever equipment is in there. We dun need people finding out that there was no test to begin with." She explained.

Ines nodded her head. "That does sound like a good idea. Are we going to do that tonight?" Her eyes went wide a bit. "Wasn't the wedding going to be televised? So we need to do it real soon."

Kate sighed again. "So I'm gonna have pictures of Joe and I getting married. Well maybe when he changes back we can renew our vows or redo the wedding privately." She said hopefully.

She rubbed Kate's head. "We can always do that for the both of you." She gave her another smile.

Seto typed away at his laptop. "I might need to distroy dis too. Just to keep people from hackin their way into it." He sighed gently.

Joey was laying on the couch in the office. He stared at the ceiling. "You really think someone would try to see how we switched minds?" He thought about it a moment. "I see your point. Something like that in the wrong hands could prove quite reckless." He placed his arm on his forehead.

He looked over at Joey. 'Maybe he'll be good for my body. He'll loosen it up.' Something hit him just then. "My kids knew my body as their father. So dat would mean we do change back at some point." This brought a smile to his face.

Joey smiled aswell. "That's good to think about. Yet we have no idea when that will be." He closed his eyes. "Seto, what is it that you touched in Kate's room that made us switch?"

Seto closed his laptop for the moment. He rested his head in his hands again and his elbows on the desk. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure what I touched. The only thing I knew was dat I suddenly saw a flash of light. I didn't even feel anything." He sighed heavily as his head fell onto the desk. "I was just lookin for my locket. Kate took it as a joke an' hid it in her room."

For some reason Joey glanced down at his chest. The normal Duel Monster locket that was there was missing. "Didn't find it, did you?"

Seto shook his head, it never leaving the top of the desk. "No I didn't. So what are we gonna do now Joe?" He looked over at his companion.

Joey sat up and looked at Seto. "Would your tuxedo still fit you? You want to go and try it on?" He stood up looking over at the door.

Seto nodded and stood up. "Can we switch rooms? I really dun wanna walk across the house ta get changed." He headed to the door.

Joey followed him. "You know, that's a good idea. I'll do that while you and Kate are away on your honeymoon. Is that alright?" He looked at his hands. "Why'd I get chosen to be the one you switched with?"

Seto smiled at the complaint. "I think it might be 'cause ya were da only other person here." He put his hands in his pockets for some reason as he walked.

Joey tilted his head watching Seto walk. "Why did you put your hands in your pockets?" He really didn't realize that his own were crossed over his chest.

"Huh?" He looked at where his hands were and shrugged. "Kinda went dere on their own. I think ya do it a lot. I've seen ya do it quite often." He left his hands there as he walked.

Joey looked around absentmindedly as they walked. There was a comfortable silence between them at the moment. He smiled a bit at the comfort in the air. He took a relaxing breath.

Seto was doing the same as they walked. It was one of the few times that they actually got along with each other. They were in no big hurry to get to Seto's room. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to take in the atmosphere. Then he felt as if he was lighter then air.

The feeling never left Seto as he started hearing buzzing. It sounded like an alarm clock. His eyes openned and something knocked the alarm clock onto the floor. 'Just what is going on now?' He didn't say the words verbally. He looked around and saw Joey's body laying in bed trying to sleep again. Seto blinked a few times and sat up. He looked down at himself and saw that he was transparent form of himself. 'What the? Why am I transparent? Hey Joey get up.' He tried to shake the other boy, but his arm went right through him. 'He can't hear me and I can't talk at all. We aren't in his room at our house...' He got up and looked around the room.

There was a sudden banging on the door. "Get up now Joseph! We need things to eat ya know!" An older man yelled as he threw the door open. He went over to the bed and kicked the sleeping boy hard in the ribs. "Up I say! Pull your weight around this place!"

Seto looked at him and figured that this had to be Joey's father. In other words his uncle. He watched as he was invisible to him it seemed.

Joey grumbled a bit as he looked at his father. "Fine dad." 'Ya ugly bastard' Seto was able to hear Joey's thoughts. "Now leave me alone. I'll get up." Joey threw the blankets off him as his dad walked out of his room leaving the door open. He sat up and then stood stretching. 'Look another great day ta be me.' He looked at the clock that was now on the floor. 'It's only 4 am! What da hell kinda nut wakes up dis early? Shit I got school today too.'

Seto watch the boy run around the room. He stood off to one side. 'This must be a memory of his, but why am I seeing it? Why is it so clear for that matter?' He watched the events unfold before him.

Joey gathered his school clothes together and headed to the shower. 'Why do I even need an alarm clock? My dear ol' dad loves ta kick me outta bed.' The sound of water and a shower starting up. 'I just hope today will be alright. Yet I already know it won't.' Random thoughts of what could go wrong played through Joey's head. Short tme later the water stops and Joey gets out.

Seto was sitting on his bed listening to the thoughts that came though his head from Joey. He sighed when hearing that he was one of the main things that caused Joey problems. 'It's not like that anymore. If we both only knew what was in store for us.'

Joey got all of his school stuff together quickly and tossed them in his bag. He stood up and looked around as he placed his bag on his shoulder. 'Why do I get the feelin dat someone is watchin me?' He shrugged it off and headed out of his room.

Seto got up and followed him. 'No point in staying here.' He looked around the tiny place that Joey once called home. He noticed that Joey wasn't trying to make any noise. Seto was curious as to why Joey was doing this. He glanced around the room and then saw the reason. His father was passed out on the couch. 'Don't wake daddy.' He rolled his eyes as they both walked out of the apartment.

Joey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'God damn drunk. The only other person I hate more than Kaiba is my own dad.' He headed out of the apartment complex. He looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. Thunder was heard in the distance. 'I'm not going to make it to school before the rain starts.' He quicken his pace.

Seto followed right after him. He quickened his pace as well. 'What makes this a memory worth seeing? I'm reliving the whole day, aren't I? Yeah.' He followed close behind Joey as he turned down an alley. 'Wonder if dear cousin is going through the samething.'

The alley snaked it's way around around the city. Joey knew this route like the back of his hand. Suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped. He fell right into a deep puddle and his bookbag fell off his arm and went sliding under a dumpster. Joey got up and saw where his bookbag went. He swore under his breath and went over to the dumpster. His bag was far enough under it to be just out of reach. Then the rain started to pour on top of Joey. Joey grumbled loudly. 'Today is not gonna get better.'

There was nothing Seto could do to help. So he silently watched Joey try to push the dumpster. The rain only got harder and harder. Something didn't feel right to Seto. He glanced around the alley that should be deserted. He watched as a few guys entered the area from connecting alleyways. He looked back over at Joey. Joey didn't even notice them. The pouring rain drowned out the sound. Seto looked back at the guys. There was three of them, each being bigger and stronger then Joey. One walked right through Seto and slowly walked over to Joey. Seto's eyes widened. "Joey watch out!"

Joey blinked a few times hearing the shout. "Kaiba?" Joey looked over his shoulder just as a leg made contact with the same spot that his father had kicked him. Joey winced in pain and stumbled a bit. The two other guys quickly grabbed Joey's arms. Joey struggled to get out of their grip. "What the hell do you want?!"

The guy that had kicked him stood infront of him. "How many times have we told you to stay out of here Joey? Do we have to kick the shit out of you everytime we see you here?" He then punched Joey in the stomach. Then in the jaw. "Stay out of this area!" The two guys threw Joey to the ground.

Joey went to get up but was kicked back down by one of them. "Just leave me the hell alone." The rain still poured down from the heavens. He got up and was shoved into a wall. It knocked him out cold.

'Joey!' The next things Seto knew was that he had feeling in his body and pain. He hissed a bit from the pain in his chest and head. He opened his eyes just as a fist was coming into it. Quickly he caught it with his hand and punched the guy in return. The guy stumbled backwards and Seto jump to his feet. 'Still here then. Might as well help.' He quickly glanced around. "Now your in for it."

Another guy came at Seto ready to throw a punch at him. Seto dodged and grabbed his wrist. He tossed him into the one that tried to punch him a moment ago. They both fell to the ground in a heap. The last guy looked at him and then at his friends. When he glanced back at Seto there was a kick connecting to his head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Seto smirked at them. "That's what you get for messing with my family." He brushed his hands on his pants. He went over to the dumpster to try and get Joey bookbag. He was just able to reach it. He placed it on his shoulder and looked at the guys again. They were still out. The rain was still coming down hard. He sighed. He didn't know when Joey would come to again. "Well I'm not going to school like this. Joey is freaking soaked. I'll find a fast food place and rest there till Joey comes to." He headed out of the alleyway and to the main road. He saw a diner and walked into it and took a seat. He was freezing cold now. He checked Joey's wallet and there was a ten there. 'Okay I'll get him hot chocolate.'

He sat down and rested his head. The waitress came up to him. "Hey Joey, got into another fight again?" She rubbed his wet head. Seto just nodded his head. "What would you like me to get you this morning?"

"I'll take da biggest hot chocolate ya got. Oh and a towel if ya dun mind." He smiled weakly at her. He watched her walk off. Then he went through Joey's stuff. 'Need to explain how he got here.' He took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down what happened leaving enough out to not totally confuse Joey.

The waitress came back and gave him his hot chocolate and a towel. "Here you Joey. Just don't be late for school." She smiled and walked off.

"I won't be." He took a sip of the hot chocolate and smiled. He laid his head on the table. He could feel Joey coming too. Next thing Seto new was that feeling of floating again. He was now on the otherside of the table resting his head.

Joey groaned as he sat up. He put a hand on his head. "What the hell happened ta me?" He looked around and noticed where he was. 'How'd I get here?' He smelled the hot drink and looked at it. He picked it up and brought it to his lips. He read the note that was under it on the table. 'You should be glad you have someone watching out for you. Those guys knocked you out and I brought you here. I couldn't see my best friend die before my eyes. I can't tell you who I am, but maybe you can figure it out later.' His eyes widened. 'Dat's right his gang cornered me. Who saved me though?'

Seto smirked looking at him. 'I did cousin. Yet you don't know that.' He sat back and relaxed a bit.

Joey sipped the hot chocolate while drying his head. 'Wait right before I got hit I heard Kaiba. Then I saw him in a weird ghosty form while he was hitting me.' This confused him and entertained Seto. 'How could Kaiba have been there?' He looked over at the waitress. "Melody, did someone bring me here?"

Melody, the waitress, came over to him. "No Joey. You came in here on your own. Why? Is something wrong?" She looked at him concerned and worried.

Joey shook his head. "Nah, everything is alright. I was just curious." He smiled at her. He picked the note up again. "I couldn't see my best friend die before my eyes." He whispered to himself. 'Best friend?' He poundered the two words a moment. 'Kaiba would never call me a best friend.'

Seto rolled his eyes at the thought. 'That's what I thought too. Yet now we can hardly stay apart and your my best man at my wedding.' He rested his head in his hands. 'You should head to school before you are late.'

Joey looked at his watch. 'Damn! It's almost time for school.' Joey took out his wallet and left the whole ten on the table. He stuck the note in his pocket and picked up his school bag. "Thanks Melody. See ya later." He then headed outside. The clouds had finally cleared and the sun was now shining.

Seto looked up at the sky. 'Finally the day looks better. Yet who knows what lies beyond the next corner.' He continued to follow Joey to school.

As Seto went to a memory of Joey's, Joey went elsewhere to spend time with Seto. As Joey was walking along the hallway with Seto he was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. The next thing he knew was that he was weightless as well. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting in a chair in a rather large room. He realized that it was a bedroom. He got up to see who was in the bed. His eyes widened when he saw Seto's sleeping face.

Seto yawned as he started to wake up. The first thing he saw when openning his eyes was someone staring down at him. A quiet scream escaped his lips. He reached over to his bedside table and got his glasses. When he put them on he glared at the person that didn't move at all. "What the hell are you doing in my house mutt?" He sat up and continued to glare at the blond intruder. He tilted his head and blinked a few times. "And why are you translucent?"

Joey glared right back at him. "Dun call me dat! Wait what do ya mean?" He looked at himself. "What the?! Ya can see right through me." He didn't understand. "Okay, I was just at home walkin wit ya to your room. Then dis bright flash blinds me. Now I'm here."

Seto raised an eyebrow at the stuff Joey said. "I must be going crazy. I'm seeing things from lack of rest. I'll get a warm shower and then maybe you'll go away." He shot Joey angry looks as he got up. He stretched a bit before moving anywhere. The only things Seto was wearing was dark blue silk pj pants. He walked into the bathroom yawning.

"Yeah right..." Joey said to his back. He sat on the bed and thought. 'So what is goin on? Dis isn't the Seto I know now. Dis one seems just like the old him.' He sighed letting his head fall. 'Now isn't dat just great. I'm stuck wit a guy dat hates my very exsistence.'

A few minutes later Seto came back out of his bathroom with only a towel around his waist. "I thought you'd be gone by now." He said after spotting a rather bored looking Joey laying on his bed. "By the way, dogs aren't allowed on the furniture."

Joey only glanced at Seto. "Very funny. I'd love ta see ya try and get me off ya bed." He snickered knowing Seto couldn't do anything to him. He sat up as Seto disappeared into his large closet. "Ya know, dis is a very nice bedroom ya get here Kaiba."

Grumbling was heard from in the closet. "Will you shut your trap already?! I've only been up thirty minutes and I'm already getting a headache." Seto sighed while trying to find something to wear. 'Why am I even talking to him if he's something my weary mind made up?' He thought as he pulled on a pair of khaki's. He then began his search for a shirt.

Joey blinked hearing his thought. He decided to freak him out a bit. 'Deep down you really want ta be friends wit me. Dat and I'm actually real.' He watched the door to the closet.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review please and tell me what you think. I know it's confusing, but bare with me. I'll update if enough people review. 


End file.
